Please Don't Die
by Pink Chamomile
Summary: This takes place after the attack on Alexandria. Zidane's been badly hurt after the attack. This is basically what Dagger is thinking and an atempt to save Zidane. PG for descriptions of our hero's condition.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Zidane, Dagger or any of the other FFIX characters. *sniffle*  
  
Lady Ruby Dragon: I wrote this story because I was bored and needed something to do. Well anyways, let's not listen to me ramble on and on. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy my first attempt at a fanfic, and now. onto the story!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1-Don't Leave Me  
  
"Zidane. you're such an idiot!" A young girl a little past 16 years old shook her head back and forth. "You shouldn't have risked your life just to save Eiko and my lives." She knew the boy that she called, Zidane couldn't answer her, but she could sense that he could hear her. Dagger stared at the bed before her, trying to hold back oncoming tears. The love of her life, Zidane Tribal, lay in the bed in critical condition. He had been like this ever since their return from Alexandria Castle after the attack 7 days ago.  
  
"Princess?" A male voice behind her said.  
  
"Hmm?" Dagger turned around to look at the person whom the voice belonged to. "Oh, hello Steiner." The princess turned around towards Zidane's bed so that Steiner wouldn't notice her brushing away the few tears that had worked their way out of her eyes.  
  
"Princess?" Steiner repeated, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Y-Yes. I'm fine." Dagger had now turned back around to face Steiner.  
  
"Princess, you should come join the others and myself for dinner. Leave the monk- I mean Zidane here." Steiner was trying to be as considerate for his princess as possible, even though he despised Zidane. "He'd hate it if he knew you haven't eaten for the past 2 days because of him."  
  
"You're right. I'll be down in just a minute."  
  
"Very well, Princess." Having said that, Steiner turned around and started to leave the room.  
  
"Wait, Steiner." Dagger stopped Steiner before he left.  
  
"Yes Princess?"  
  
"Don't be so formal with me all of the time. Please, call me Dagger, everyone does."  
"But Princess, that's a- a- a commoner's name!" Steiner protested.  
  
"If you won't call me Dagger, then will you at least call me Garnet, my given name?"  
  
"Which would you prefer?  
  
"Dagger if you don't mind. Zidane gave me that name."  
  
"Yes Prin- Dagger"  
  
"Thank you Steiner." Steiner bowed before the princess and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Zidane, I love you. Please don't die and leave me all alone. I need you." Dagger gently (so as not to further hurt him) and quickly kissed Zidane and brushed away some of the blonde locks of hair off of his pale face before leaving to eat dinner with the others.  
  
Outside the door, someone said, "Tell me again."  
  
"Hello Freya." Dagger looked to her left where her comrade and friend, Freya Crescent, stood. She was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were focused on a spot on the ground as she spoke.  
  
"Tell you *what* again?" Dagger asked.  
  
"Tell me how Zidane got like that. You know, the way he is now." Freya inquired, lifting her head to look into Dagger's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Oh. Well, after Eiko and I summoned the Eidolon, Alexander, the castle was being attacked. Zidane had come up to save us. We were all clinging to one of the castle decorations. We finally came to a stop in front of the castle, however, at that very moment a huge piece of concrete from the crumbling castle came falling down directly on Zidane. It practically crushed him. Actually, it did crush him."  
  
"Eiko went off running calling for help while I remained with him casting cura, life, and some of my other curative white magic on him, trying to find *anything* that would work to save his life. None of my magic was working; I must have been too weak after summoning Alexander. Eiko came running back with Steiner, Amarant, and several Alexandrian Soldiers and Knights of Pluto. They immediately began pulling of pieces of the concrete which had broken off until they were able to get Zidane out of the wreckage. I nearly screamed when I saw him. He had deep cuts all down his face and arms. His once blonde hair now looked copper due to all of the dirt and blood mixed in it. I would have run towards him if it weren't for Eiko holding me back. Steiner walked past me with Zidane in his arms and said, 'Don't worry Princess. We'll get him help.' All I could was nod and blink back tears."  
  
"That's basically all I know. They put him on an airship and rushed him off here, to Lindblum." Dagger put her head down. It hurt her to remember how her beloved looked that one night.  
  
"He'll be fine Dagger. Don't you worry. Now eat before I have to carry you down there!" Freya joked as she tried to cheer the young girl up. Dagger gave a weak smile in return.  
  
Dagger looked back at the room where Zidane was and then followed Freya downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Lady Ruby Dragon: So, what do you think? Sorry if this chapter is a little too mushy gushy for you. I'll try to make the next chapter with less of that. Wonder what's going to happen, wait, no I don't. I wrote this! Let's see. have Zidane die. or let him live? Decisions, decisions. Well anyway, please R&R. Tell me what you think on the Zidane living or dieing thing in the review. Oh, and reviews=I update the story. So, review. 


	2. Tantulus

Disclaimer: I still do not own FFIX or anything Final Fantasy related.  
  
Lady Ruby Dragon: Hoped you liked the last chapter. I think I've come up with an answer for the Zidane topic. I would tell you, but that may ruin the story. So, keep reading. One of my reviewers, Robshi, has informed me that I have made a mistake. Dagger doesn't have the ability to speak after the attack in the game. Sorry for the mistake. So that I don't have to go and change everything, how about we pretend that Dagger can still talk and all of that stuff. Okay? Good.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2-Tantalus  
  
At dinner, Dagger's mind was not on her food. Her mind wasn't even in the dinning room. It was upstairs with Zidane, hoping that he would come out safe. Dagger was snapped out of her little trance at the word,  
  
"Zidane"  
  
"Huh, wha-?" Dagger came crashing back into harsh reality.  
  
Steiner was looking at the princess from across the table. Dagger had been to out of it for just too long. She began to act like this ever since Zidane was injured. He just had to keep telling himself, 'As soon as that monkey-boy recovers so will Princess Garnet.'  
  
Eiko continued with what she was saying.  
  
"We have to find a way to help Zidane. He helped us and nearly lost his life in the process. AND, he nearly lost his life trying to save me and Dagger. WE HAVE TO AT LEAST *TRY* TO SAVE HIM!" Eiko slammed her fist down on the table. "What do you think, Dagger?"  
  
"We must help him. It's our duty as his friends." Dagger stood up as she said this. She realized that she must look ridiculous and quickly sat back down. She could feel heat rise in her cheeks.  
  
"The girl's right." Amarant stated without looking up. He just continued to stare at the table as he spoke.  
  
Everyone was rather startled at Amarant's sudden comment. He normally didn't talk to others if it didn't concern him. He normally didn't talk at all to anyone actually. Most everyone had practically forgotten that he was even there.  
  
"We can't have him die. I still have to beat him in a battle. He let me off easy last time if you remember. I owe him one. Most likely, we all do."  
  
"Well, I don't know what you guys say, but I'm hungry. Let's eat now before the food gets cold." Freya spoke up. Everyone seemed to agree with her.  
  
"Very well. We shall come up with something after dinner in the drawing room." Dagger announced.  
  
Dinner was finished not long after with hardly any conversation. Once everyone was finished, Dagger and the others stood up to go to the drawing room. When Dagger had stood up, a knock could be heard on the castle door.  
  
"I'll see who it is Dagger. You should wait here." Steiner said. Dagger nodded as Steiner went off to see who was at the door. He kept mumbling to himself, 'Why would anyone want to bother us at this time of day? Why would they want to disturb the princess?'  
  
When Steiner got to the door, he opened it and saw people that he thought he would never have to see again, the Tantalus thieves.  
  
"What are you doing here? Thieves are not allowed in the castle." Steiner stated.  
  
Cinna, who was near the back of the group, spoke up, "You're letting Zidane stay here aren't you."  
  
"That's different, the princess has requested it. Now I request that you all leave at onc-"  
  
"ADELBERT STEINER!" A female voice boomed behind Steiner. He turned around to see who it was; it was Dagger, "Stop being so mean to our guests." The knight felt embarrassed at the use of both his first and last names.  
  
Steiner tried to protest but Dagger wouldn't allow it. He eventually had to give in.  
  
"Please, come in." Dagger said to her guests, and then waved them inside.  
  
Cinna, Marcus, Blank, and their boss, Baku came into the main hall of the castle whether Steiner approved of it or not. One by one, they said hello to the princess who had grown to be their friend, through Zidane.  
  
"What brings you all here?" Dagger asked.  
  
"We heard that Zidane got hurt during the attack. We came to see him, that is, if you don't mind Dagger." Baku stated.  
  
"No, I don't mind. Maybe it'll do him some good to know that his Tantalus brothers are here." Dagger said, "Steiner, will you show them where Zidane is?" Dagger turned to Steiner as she said this.  
  
"I think I'll stay here with the Princess. You know, to keep her company. Seeing really injured people just isn't me." Baku announced.  
  
Reluctantly, Steiner showed them to Zidane's door. Before he allowed them in, he made sure that they knew this,  
  
"Don't do anything to him without the Princess's permission. If I find out that you have, I'll *personally* make sure you're punished."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Marcus said.  
  
Steiner glared at his and then opened the door to let them through.  
  
Blank was the closest friend to the monkey-boy, so he ran straight to Zidane and just starred.  
  
"Good Lord." Blank was speechless as he looked at the still figure of his friend. Zidane now looked better than he had, but still had the scrapes down his body. He also had a bandage around his forehead and whole right arm - from his wrist to the shoulder, keeping his elbow straight.  
  
He came up with an idea and turned around to speak with Cinna about it in the corner. Marcus could hear absolutely nothing except,  
  
"Potion" and "help" and "Zidane"  
  
"Steiner, we're going back downstairs for a second. We need to ask Dagger something." Cinna said.  
  
All three of the Tantalus members left the room without even waiting to see what Steiner had to say. When they got downstairs again, they spoke with Dagger.  
  
"Cinna and I have an idea on how we can heal Zidane. If you give us your permission, we'll start."  
  
Dagger just starred with her mouth open, which she quickly shut and turned into a smile.  
  
".Yes, yes, of course. Please, go on." Dagger was so happy that she could hardly speak. "What exactly shall you do?"  
  
"Cinna here is really good with potions. Aren't you?" Blank pointed over his left shoulder at Cinna.  
  
"Yep." Cinna nodded.  
  
"Since we never know what might happen on the road, we always carry our potions with us everywhere we go. We just happen to have the one potion that could cure him." Cinna pulled a potion out of his bag and showed it to Dagger. "AND, we'll use it on Zidane. no charge. because you're the Princess, of course."  
  
"You have my permission." Dagger could hardly contain her glee. She practically ran up the stairs to Zidane's room and opened the door for the thieves and walked in last. Cinna walked in and opened the bottle which contained the potion. He walked up to Zidane's bedside.  
  
"Hey, Dagger, will you come over here and hold Zidane's head up for me so that I can give him the potion?" Dagger walked over to the other side of the bed and held up Zidane's head as asked. Carefully, Cinna poured the mixture down the boy's throat.  
  
"How long do we have to wait until we know if it worked?" Dagger asked. She had now put Zidane's head back down.  
  
"Not long." Cinna didn't take his eyes off of Zidane when he said this. Almost as soon as Cinna spoke, a groan could be heard from the bed. Zidane very slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
"You're not dead!" Dagger cried out (she was literally crying).  
  
"Of course I'm not. What, hoping that I would be?" Zidane said in a weak voice.  
  
"No silly!"  
  
She threw her arms around Zidane's neck.  
  
"OW! Watch it."  
  
"Sorry. It's just, I'm so glad you're alive. For now that is." Dagger smiled  
  
~*~  
  
Lady Ruby Dragon: Did you like it? Yeah, I know, I let Zidane live. Sorry for those of you who wanted him dead. Ha ha. Well anyway, please R&R. Tell me what you think okay? Okay. Should I do one more chapter? Tell me in the review. Okay, if you want me to continue this story with more chapters, you're going to have to help me. I have run out of ideas to continue with. Please give me ideas. If I use your idea, I'll give you credit if you want me to. 


End file.
